


Watercolors

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, and paints what he loves, casual nudity, i love these two so much, loudmouth loves to paint, which obviously includes rabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth asks Rabble to model for him, and the results are more lovely than Rabble could have ever expected.





	Watercolors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> 100% inspired by this beautiful [nsfw painting](https://sexual-ace-thetic.tumblr.com/post/170243812209) This just needed to be written.  
> Loudmouth belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

Loudmouth placed his paints and supplies in a semicircle around him as Rabble pulled off his shorts and sat down on his favorite blue towel. 

“So, what should I do? Just sit here?” Rabble asked, more hesitant about his about how to model than his nudity. Not that Rabble was ever shy about being naked, especially around Loudmouth, it was practically their base setting. It helped that the beach they were on was right behind Jango’s private lands, and where he didn’t technically own the beach, few dared to cross it without his permission. They weren’t likely to have any interruptions. 

“Just lean back and talk to me.” Loudmouth smiled as Rabble lit up. Asking Rabble to talk was the easiest advice to give him. He could talk for hours, completely at ease with Loudmouth. It was always nice, because Rabble didn’t just talk  _ at _ him, he still included Loudmouth in the conversation, but kept it to short answers knowing Loudmouth was also working. 

Rabble got more comfortable the longer they stayed like that, talking about whatever came to mind. He still talked with his hands, but that was fine with Loudmouth, he wasn’t going for photorealism with this. He wanted to capture something that was intrinsically Rabble. How bright and colorful he was. Loudmouth wanted to try and capture how he  _ felt _ about Rabble, how he saw him, in watercolor form. 

“Are you done?” Rabble asked as Loudmouth put down his brushes. “Can I see?” he followed up at Loudmouth’s nod.

“Of course you can.” Loudmouth turned the painting around. 

Rabble’s eyes went wide, “Is this what I look like?”

Loudmouth felt the blush rise up his neck, “Yeah, well, that’s how I see you.”

“But, it’s  _ beautiful _ .” The awe in his voice touched Loudmouth in a way he hadn’t expected. Sometimes he forgot how strong Rabble’s asexuality was, even in respect to himself. He never even thought of himself as being attractive in any way. 

Loudmouth leaned forward and rested his hand on Rabble’s cheek, “That’s because you  _ are _ beautiful, Rab’ika.” 

A bright blush spread across Rabble’s cheek’s, clearly visible despite the sun he had gotten this afternoon. 

To emphasize his point, Loudmouth leaned in to kiss him sweetly. Rabble smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Loudmouth’s chest, pulling him onto his towel. Loudmouth went easily, laughing with Rabble, rolling them over. 

Rabble looked up at him with such fondness, Loudmouth thought his heart would burst. “Thank you, Lud’ika.” 

“Anything for you, Rab’ika.” Loudmouth smiled back, so glad he asked Rabble to do this. 

They stayed there through the sunset, enjoying each other’s company as the paint dried. 


End file.
